


Take My Hand

by Aeslehx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeslehx/pseuds/Aeslehx
Summary: Palm didn't choose to be this way. She knew what others thought of her- that she was strange, unpredictable, and violent. She didn't care anymore. It took courage to be as extravagantly mad as she was, and over time, crazy just became part of who Palm was.





	

When Palm was young, she believed that she was the luckiest little girl in the world. In many ways, she wasn't wrong. She had flowing brown hair and warm hazelnut eyes that drew people to her; even as a baby, strangers stopped on the street to coo at the gurgling newborn. It became evident as Palm grew that she was also of unparalleled intelligence- an inheritance from her mother. Born to a UMA hunter and a doctor, people might have said that the silver spoon in Palm's mouth was made of gold...or rather, diamond. The dazzling opulence of her life was often a double-edge sword as sharp and as hard as the gemstone.

Palm looked up to her parents, each a giant in their own right. Her father was a double star UMA hunter nicknamed "Neptune" for his legendary discoveries of various rare ocean creatures and documenting new sea species. Neptune was a strange and quiet man, whose real name was never known even by the people he was closest to. If he had to be addressed, he preferred to simply be referred to as 'Sir'. He had grown up as a sailor with his own father, and loved the sea more than anything, even his family. Neptune would travel by ship for years at a time, chasing some new lead or new sighting of a rare sea creature. It was said that he could hold his breath for up to half an hour at a time, and that he could dive as deeply as a Great Black Shark. In fact, he'd earned his status as a double star hunter by discovering the Crown of Stars thornfish, found only on the seabed hundreds of meters deep, where no others had ventured because no one could handle the physical pressure of diving that far.

Neptune had met Palm's mother, Carp, following a severe diving accident. He had been attacked by a vicious new breed of jellofish, that had the ability to use its tendrils to pierce deep into the limbs of its prey. From there, its stinging cells secreted a parasitic virus that travelled up the victims nerves and eventually into the brain. Once the virus infected the brain stem, the victim would cease to breathe, allowing the jellofish to consume its prey with no concern of it fighting back. The virus re-entered the jellofish, remaining latent until the next prey arrived. As Neptune was rushed into the emergency department, he was shaking uncontrollably from the virus attacking his nerves. The spasms travelled up his leg, and began affecting his hips as well. Carp, the neurologist on call, was a rising star in medicine at the time. She was famous for performing miraculous surgeries that seemed to cure the impossible, and she had invented new techniques for stenting and treating strokes in the brain. Seeing Neptune, she knew that the virus had spread to his spinal cord, and that there was no time to lose. She then made a life-or-death decision for him- to cut part of his spinal cord midway down his back. When Neptune woke, he was relieved to see that he had stopped shaking. He had been put on antiviral medication to get rid of any remaining virus, but to his dismay, he could not move his legs or hips.

It was chaos in the hospital for the next few hours. Neptune was so blinded by anger that he abused his Nen, attacking nurses and anyone that walked past his ward. It was inconceivable to him that after all his achievements, and his travels, that he would be robbed of the one thing he needed most to continue his work. An Enhancer's rage is a frightening thing to watch- Neptune smashed furniture, medical equipment, and blasted anyone that tried to stop him. That was, until Carp walked in.

"I promise I'll fix you!"


End file.
